creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mal was anderes..
Wo fange ich am besten an? Soll ich mich vorstellen? Oder soll ich direkt bei meiner Geschichte anfangen? Ich stelle mich wohl erstmal vor. Etwas Erziehung habe ich ja, nicht? Ich heiße Lina. Ich bin 14. Ich war ein komplett "normales" Mädchen. Ja du hast richtig gelesen. Ich war es. Ich liebte Horrorfilme und laß auch sehr gerne Geschichten die was mit Grusel zutun hatten. Am aller meisten haben mich die Geschichten von "Jeff the Killer" in seinen Bann gerissen. Auf der einen Seite fand ich ihn gruselig. Doch auf der Anderen interessant. Es war mal wieder ein langweiliger Sonntag. Da ich wegen meinem Interesse an Horror nicht sehr viele Freunde hatte lag ich in meinem Bett und durchsuchte das Internet nach ein paar Geschichten. Doch an diesem Tag fand ich einen Bericht aus einer Zeitung. Die Überschrift lautete " Serienmörder aus Geschichten nun real? " Ich laß eigentlich keine Zeitung oder irgendwelche Berichte, doch bei diesem hatte ich das Gefühl als MÜSSTE ich ihn lesen. Ich war schockiert als ich zu Ende gelesen hatte. In dem Bericht stand das ein kleiner Junge, 7 Jahre alt, eines Nachts wach wurde und nach seinen Eltern schrie. Als diese in das Zimmer des Jungen kamen sahen sie einen Mann. Er stand vor dem Bett des Jungen und sie hörten wie er laut und deutlich zu ihrem Sohn sagte "Geh schlafen!". Mir fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er ist doch nur eine Figur. Eine ausgedachte Figur. "Sind irgendwelche Psychopaten jetzt auf die tolle Idee gekommen ihn zu kopieren?" Ich klappte den Laptop zu , machte mir Essen und schaute Fern. Um ca. 23:30 Uhr hörte ich ein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer meiner Mutter. Ich ging unseren langen Flur entlang. Auf halber strecke hörte ich wie jemand etwas flüsterte. Ich verstand aber nicht genau was. Ich ging nun langsam zur Schlafzimmertür meiner Mutter. Meine Hand griff zitternd nach dem Griff. Ich öffnete leise die Tür. Sie knarrte als ich sie öffnete. Ich nahm einen beißenden Geruch wahr. Es roch verdorben. Wie als hätte jemand abgelaufene Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank. Mir wurde plötzlich leicht kühl. Dann sah ich meine Mutter auf dem Bett. Sie sah völlig normal aus. Ich schlich mich auf die andere Seite des Bettes um zu sehen ob wirklich alles normal war. Doch nichts war normal. Meine Mutter hatte ein Fleischermesser in ihrem Bauch und ein Zettel lag daneben. Auf dem Zettel stand "Findest du mich so Interessant?" Und ein Lächelsmiley daneben. Die Mundwinkel des Smileys waren unheimlich weit nach oben gezogen. Ich war so geschockt das ich nicht wusste was ich machen sollte. Ich rannte den Flur endlang und rief sofort die Polizei an. Diese kamen nach wenigen Minuten an. Sie nahmen mich mit auf das Revier. Mir wurden einige, meiner Meinung nach, sinnlose Fragen gestellt. Sie fragten mich ob sie mich noch wo hin fahren sollen. Ich verneinte und verließ das Revier. Mir war übel und ich fühlte mich alleine. Ich lief die lange Straße entlang. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit setzte ich mich einfach auf den Bürgersteig. Ich schaute auf mein Handy. 7% Akku . Mitlerweile war es 2:38 Uhr. Ich saß nun da und wusste nicht wohin. Plötzlich hörte ich wie jemand mit lauten Schritten auf mich zu kam. Sie klangen schon fast aggresiv. Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Mann mit einer Mütze auf seinem Kopf und einem Schal vor seinem Mund und seiner Nase. Dieser hing ganz lässig über seinen Schultern. Er hatte eine Jacke an die ihm etwas zu groß schien. Er sagte: "Na, alleine hier?" Ich dachte irgendwie in dem Moment nicht daran was er mir antun könnte. Beziehungsweise wer da vor mich stand. "Jup", antwortete ich und schaute ihn an. "Weißt du wer ich bin?" Er klang nicht agressiv oder böse. Eher als hätte er Verständnis dafür, dass ich traurig war. Er setzte sich neben mich und fragte mich noch einmal ob ich ihn kenne. Ich sagte nun etwas schüchtern "Wie soll ich das wissen, wenn ich nichts von Ihnen sehen kann?" Ich grinste frech und hoffte das er Spaß verstehen würde. Natürlich tat er es. Ich hörte wie er seufzte. "Naja, du findest meine Geschichten sehr interessant. Irgendwie musste ich ja Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen." Ich wurde starr vor Schreck als ich bemerkte wer das war. Ich bekam Todesangst und sagte: "Jeff...?" Er nickte und zog seinen Schal aus. Meine Angst verflog und ich fühlte mich irgendwie wohl. "Gruselig oder?", sagte er und seine Stimme klang nun böse und ernst. In diesem Moment bemerkte ich wie ich wieder Gänsehaut bekam. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ich hatte sowas wie Stimmungschwankungen. Im einen Moment hatte ich Angst, im anderen Moment fühlte ich mich wieder wohl. "Was meinst du mit 'Kontakt aufnehmen?", fragte ich etwas ängstlich. Er stand auf und gab mir ein Zeichen auch auf zu stehen. Wir liefen ein Stück Richtung Bahnhof. Ich fragte ihn noch mal, diesmal aber mit einer dunkleren Stimme. "Du Interessierst dich doch für Horror?", sagte er und blieb stehen. Ich nickte. "Deine liebsten Geschichten handeln von mir. Richtig?" Ich nickte erneut. "Verstehst du jetzt was ich damit sagen will?" Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach. "Nein." Ich schaute ihn an und sah wie er seine Hand vor den Kopf schlug. "Dummes Ding. Ich will dir meine Welt zeigen." Ich riss meine Augen auf und sagte gar nichts mehr. Er nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir in den Bahnhof. Auf dem Weg dahin starrte ich ihn die ganze Zeit lang an. Er war gar nicht so unheimlich wie alle sagten. Ich sah ein Mädchen auf dem Bahnsteig sitzen. Sie kam auf uns zu und sagte zu Jeff "Die? Bist du dir sicher?" Ich kannte dieses Mädchen nicht. Sie war ungefähr 16 Jahre alt."Ich bin mir sicher", sagte Jeff und schaute zu mir. Dieses Mädchen ging nun auf die Knie und murmelte vor sich hin. Dann stand sie auf und drehte sich zu mir. "Sooo..", sagte sie."und du bist die 'berühmte' Lina? Von der alle kleinen Psychopaten reden? Du stehst wohl auf Ruhm oder?" Ich hatte keinen Plan was sie meinte. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte meinte Jeff " Psychopaten?! Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss jetzt los. Du passt auf sie au! Dass das klar ist!" Er schaute noch einmal zu mir und ging dann weg. Ich drehte mich zu dem Mädchen. "Wie heißt du?", fragte ich schüchtern. " Mila." Ihre Stimme klang jetzt eher eifersüchtig. "Sie reden schon seit Wochen von dir." Ich hatte keinen Plan wovon sie sprach und das merkte sie auch. "Ehrlich?", sagte sie lachend. "Jeff's Liebling hat keine Ahnung wieso sie hier ist? Zu geil!" Ich schaute sie verwundet an. Was sagte sie da? Jeff´s Liebling? . Sie schaute auf die Bahnhofsuhr und sagte "Es wird bald hell! Wir müssen los." Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter einen alten Zug. Dort riss sie Gras raus bis sie schlieslich einen Griff in der Hand hielt. Sie zog daran. Es ging eine alte, morsche Holztreppe hinunter. Sie ging vor. Unten angekommen hörte ich ein Summen und Knurren. "Mach die Augen zu", flüsterte sie. Ich tat es und sie nahm meinen Arm und lief los. Neben mir hörte ich tiefe Stimmen sagen "Da ist sie!" Ich bekam angst und dachte an meine Mutter. Ich musste mich beherschen nicht zu weinen. Irgendwann blieb sie stehen und sagte: "Mach sie auf!" Ich öffnete meine Augen und war in Mitten von Dingen die ich sonst nur im Internet auf Seiten gesehen oder gelesen hatte. Sie waren alle dort. Mila drehte sich zu ihnen und sagte: "Jetzt ist es soweit!" Ein Mädchen, ganz schwarz angezogen kam zu mir und lächelte mich an. Ihr Lächeln war diabolisch. Aber trotzdem sah sie lieb aus. Ich erinnerte mich an eine Geschichte von einem Mädchen die ihr ähnelte. "Ich bin Jane. Aber das weißt du sicherlich schon." Natürlich! Ich dachte immer sie und Jeff hassen sich. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Mila drückte sie weg und sagte "Jaja, Miss IchBinBesser. Geh an die Arbeit. Und der Rest auch!" Alle gingen, bis auf Mila. Diese fragte mich ob ich mich wohl fühlen würde. Es war komisch, doch ich fühlte mich wie Zuhause. Ich sitze jetzt hier in einem Zimmer was sie mir gegeben haben. Bin ich die Einzige die hier her gebracht wurde? Ich weiß es nicht. Auf jeden Fall gefällt es mir hier. Ich weiß nur immer noch nicht was ich hier soll.. Werden sie mich töten? Werden sie mich aufnehmen ? Werde ich eine von ihnen? Gegen die letzen zwei Vorschläge hätte ich nichts. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang